Train A Dolphin To Swim
by Pepsi Dragon
Summary: Iruka is the dolphin that must learn how to swim and Kakashi is the reluctant sensei. Akatsuki is a strip club! Itachi is good at giving advice, but things turn out odd sometimes... KakaIru. Updated!
1. And So It Begins!

**And So It Begins!**

**Disclaimer: I can only wish I owned Kakashi and Iruka…If I did I'd make them wear a leash and… 'Cough' never mind!**

Kakashi was tired. Maybe even more than tired… he was devastatingly exhausted and parts of him severely ached, some bits more than others… He'd spent the morning, afternoon and most of the night working on his latest mission. A mission, which he wished he hadn't accepted in the first place, knowing which person it had been about. Tsunade the giant chested hokage, had smiled this morning ever so pleasantly, no one would have suspected such an innocent mission would've led to this. Flashback… 

"_Hokage Tsunade…are you sure this mission is really suitable for me?" Kakashi asked sighing and folding his arms casually over his chest, "I mean…shouldn't I be off killing someone, killing someone or um…killing someone?"_

_Tsunade grinned innocently from behind her large oak desk and she ticked something on a clipboard, "Yes you are the perfect man for this mission, I will not accept no as an answer…now go and do your job great copy ninja Kakashi!"_

_Kakashi sighed heavily and he poofed out of the office, leaving Tsunade smug and thinking devilish little thoughts, that Kakashi, the poor guy, had no idea what he'd let himself into._

End Flashback… 

Kakashi dropped himself, still fully clothed, onto his soft bed. Ah…so comfortable… so nice…

He slept for about two hours.

"KAKASHI-KUN! HELP!"

The single sharingan eyed ninja sat up and frowned; he rubbed his one exposed eye wearily before dashing off to the source of this sudden sound.

"KAKASHI! OH KAKASHI! AHHHHHHH!"

Kakashi whimpered inside his mind… 'Why me!" he thought miserably as he caught sight of a clock… 3am… Damn him…

"Iruka… what the hell are you doing?" Kakashi asked exasperatedly, as he caught sight of the chuunin, clinging haphazardly by his fingertips, on the outside of his slightly open living room window.

"K-Kakashi!" Iruka squealed happily, his fingers slipping away quickly, "I-I…thought I'd try out my sneaking skills."

Kakashi slapped a hand over his own face, which had its usual mask over it, hiding his frustrated expression. He then shook his head gently, before snatching Iruka's right hand at the very last second before Iruka had a chance to fall.

"Iruka, didn't I say training was over for today?" Kakashi asked glumly, half dangling out of the window, his right hand gripping tightly around Iruka's right arm.

Iruka laughed nervously, noticing that he was only on the second floor, but still could've had a rather nasty fall.

"Um… arigatou Kakashi sensei!" He chimed as Kakashi pulled him up through the window and into his rather dark apartment.

As soon as he heard Iruka land with a gentle thud against his living room carpet, Kakashi turned and ambled sleepily back to his bed. He plonked back onto the duvet covers and left Iruka standing curiously in his doorway.

"Um…okay …goodnight Kakashi sensei…" Iruka whispered tiptoeing less than quietly over to the sofa in the living room.

Kakashi dug his head deep into his pillow, as every footstep of Iruka's make an irritable creak.

Kakashi wondered how he was going to ever make this mission successful… it just all seemed so hopeless!

_Flashback…_

"_Ah Kakashi sensei! So you've accepted the mission?" Iruka asked sheepishly, watching as the silver haired jounin entered the academy staff room._

_Kakashi sat himself opposite Iruka, in a squishy leather armchair, Iruka was perched on the edge of his seat and Kakashi slumped backwards, an opposite reflection of the excited little chuunin._

"_Hmm? Yeah, I'm gonna be the one." Kakashi said lightly, his lazy eye resting on Iruka's wide expectant ones._

_Iruka shot out of his seat then, and he punched an arm into the air, "Whoo yeah! Tsunade finally got someone to train me!"_

_Kakashi sweat dropped and he grinned under his mask, "Um…yeah, so let's get started eh?"_

_Iruka bit his lips nervously, "Right now?"_

_Kakashi stood up and yawned, "Yep."_

"_Um… um… but I'm a little rusty…"_

"_Doesn't matter."_

"_But… I'm… um, I…"_

_Kakashi eyed Iruka in a rather intimidating manner then, though he hadn't meant to do so, "What's up? You scared of kunais or something?"_

_Iruka blushed and shook his head. Both ninjas left the academy and made their way over to the forest. _

_End Flashback…_

So… what's this mission all about? 

Iruka it seemed, just wasn't tough enough to teach the Konoha classes of 2006, the new students, they were…_evil_… And Iruka just couldn't cope. Children were becoming more dangerously violent everyday and in his last lesson, Iruka had almost lost an eye.

Tsunade, being the great hokage she is, caring for such a dear member of the academy, decided it was time she took action and thus Kakashi was summoned forward to train him. But things are easier said than done.

A few minutes later, at around 3.12am, Iruka shuffled over to Kakashi's bedroom and he began rummaging in Kakashi's drawers.

Kakashi's eyes shot open, slightly bloodshot and seriously sore, "Iruka…what are you doing?"

Iruka leapt backwards and tripped over the furry black rug next to the bed.

Um… he didn't buy that personally, it was a present from team seven ages ago, probably Sakura's idea of a great thank you gift. After all, Kakashi had trained the team all so well (Yes Sasuke was a good boy and didn't run off to that peedo Orochimaru). Team seven all became jounins and bounced off all over the world doing some great things and Kakashi went back to his good old assassination missions… that is until today.

"Iruka…why are you still here?" Kakashi grumbled, running a hand through his gorgeously soft hair.

Iruka stood up, rubbing his ass and frowning, "Ow… that hurt."

"Iruka?" Kakashi repeated, staring as politely as he could at this thing who was suddenly a constant intrusion into his life.

"Um…oh well… remember I was practising my sneaking skills…"

"Yeah I know that bit."

"Oh…um…" Iruka shuffled his feet, kicking the rumpled rug into a less rumpled position, "well… I thought I'd try my sneaking skills again by um…"

"By what!" Kakashi grumbled sadly, "Killing my sleep?"

Iruka shook his head and looked deeply ashamed, "I just thought you know, if I could sneak in here and get something of yours without you noticing… I'd feel better…"

Kakashi let himself fall gracefully back into the warmth of his bed and he closed his eyes, "Iruka… just go home, that'll make _me_ feel better."

"Um… but it's dark… I d-don't really like the dark. What if I get robbed? Or murdered? Or even… even _raped_!" Iruka twiddled his fingers nervously, as he caught sight of the perpetual darkness past the window. 

Kakashi rolled over and he snuggled deeper into his covers, "Hmm whatever, just don't bother me until morning…"

Iruka nodded and he wandered back over to the sofa, where he smiled and curled up to sleep. Aww… you poor dude, it's not your fault that being a teacher doesn't help your sneaking-into-Kakashi's-drawers-to-nick-his-underwear skills lol.

**End Of Chapter**

* * *

**It was just a thought…hope you liked! I will update as soon as possible, have written the next chapter, it gets really sweet and so hilarious, but please review or it might delay my updating! Come on…even if it's just to say hi!-**

**Pepsi Dragon x**


	2. Argh No! Not There!

**Argh No! Not There!**

**Disclaimer: I can only wish I owned Kakashi and Iruka…If I did I'd make them frolic in the swimming pool and… 'Cough' never mind! -

* * *

**

"Kakashi… Kakashi… wake up…" Iruka whispered, his face bent over the peacefully slumbering jounin's, "Kakashi…"

Iruka untied his hair; it had gone a bit crooked since he slept on the sofa all night anyways. He then had an idea; he leant forwards again and giggled as his lusciously loose locks tickled Kakashi's face. Kakashi twitched, his mask had half come off in his sleep and something was severely irritating him.

Iruka wiggled his head vigorously side to side, dragging his hair across Kakashi's eyelids and nose. My, my, what a handsome nose it was as well!

Kakashi suddenly sat up and the two ninjas bonked their heads painfully, like two coconuts colliding.

"Ow!" Iruka said, taking a step back.

"Iruka?" Kakashi blinked and rubbed his head, "What…oh yeah…um training right?"

Iruka nodded his head and then began tying up his hair, "Yup, another fun day of training!"

Kakashi glared at the clock and then he rolled over and attempted to go back to sleep. It was 5.30am! No one should have to wake up at such insanely early times!

Iruka poked the lump in the covers that was Kakashi, "Um… rise and shine? Get up and smell the turpentine? Everything will be fine? Come on up and form a line, this is Iruka's morning time!" Iruka chuckled at the funny rhyme he was verbalising like a rapper.

"Iruka…" Kakashi mumbled from somewhere under the black duvet, "Shut up."

Iruka looked hurt, but he said no more and immediately disappeared from the room, Kakashi sighed in relief and he shuddered to think that he'd have to spend another day training Iruka, yesterday of course had been horrifying for the poor copy ninja.

Flashback… 

"_Um… okay so let's begin!" Kakashi said cheerily bringing out a kunai, "Come at me."_

_Iruka looked hesitant and he surveyed the trees around him, before brining out his own kunai. His kunai was pristine and sparkly, simply the total opposite to Kakashi's, which had blood stains and chipped edges from where he'd cracked open enemies skulls and such. _

"_Um… okay." Iruka said softly, circling Kakashi for a few breathless seconds, whilst Kakashi raised an eyebrow and waited._

"_Well?" Kakashi asked, as Iruka circled him for like the seventh time, "Are you coming, or should I go after you?"_

_Iruka panicked at these words…and then the chaos begun._

"_N-No… I'm coming!" Iruka screamed, darting forwards with his kunai poised straight in front._

_Kakashi sighed at such a direct approach and before Iruka knew it, Kakashi was behind him with a kunai at the side of his throat. Iruka yelled in surprise and then elbowed Kakashi somewhere severely painful._

"_Ow God damn it!" Kakashi grunted, before poofing in front of Iruka._

"_H-How was that?" Iruka asked sheepishly. He surveyed Kakashi's pained expression and his sudden want to massage his groin, "Are you okay Kakashi-sensei?"_

_Kakashi nodded and took a few steps back, "Iruka that was terrible…now do it again."_

_And so they did. Again…and again…and again. Always the frontal assault. Always Kakashi able to slide behind him and put a kunai to his tender throat._

"_Aren't you bored of using the same attack techniques?" Kakashi said dryly, taking a step back as Iruka panted and almost head butted him this time._

_Iruka thought for a moment and then he grinned, "No, I never get bored Kakashi sensei."_

_Kakashi poofed a good few metres in front of Iruka and then he brought out his Icha Icha book and his eyes wandered over the pages calmly, "Okay, come on then."_

_Iruka sprinted forwards again, as Kakashi had expected, but then Iruka did a reverse kick just as Kakashi poofed behind him and ouch…a foot met a groin._

"_Yaow! Damn it! Argh Ir-uuu-kaaaaa!" Kakashi hissed, his hand flying to his groin and his book and kunai clutched angrily in the other hand._

_Iruka took a step back and his eyes widened in shock and he began fussing over Kakashi as if he was a child who'd just had a nasty fall, "Ah Kakashi sensei…ah gomen! Gomen! Ah gomen!"_

_Kakashi straightened up and then he grinned, "Why are you sorry? That time you did good silly, I didn't even get a chance to put a kunai to your throat!"_

_Kakashi had wished he hadn't said those words, because from then on, through out the long and excruciating time of that training day, Iruka always went for his groin. And though Iruka nearly always failed his attacks…there were those few times when he was agonizingly accurate._

_End Flashback…_

Kakashi sat up and sighed, he stretched and then peered through the bedroom door, a strangely alluring scent was forcing Kakashi to get out of bed.

"Iruka? What are you doing?" Kakashi asked, stumbling out of his bedroom, through the living room and into the kitchen.

Kakashi's mask had completely fallen down settling around his collarbone and his cheekily grinning face caught Iruka by surprise. Iruka had a delicious substance frying away in a pan in one hand and a wooden spoon in the other. When Kakashi appeared in the doorway with his exposed face, Iruka gasped and the pancake, which he'd been cheerily cooking, flew into the air.

"Whoa Iruka!" Kakashi said diving into the kitchen to catch the pancake.

Iruka blinked and then also leapt for the pancake, "Oh…"

Hmm… what happened then? Well, the pancake ended up on the kitchen floor and Iruka nearly burnt Kakashi's hand off with the pan.

"YAOW! God! Iruka what the hell!" Kakashi screamed as the pan came into contact with his palm and then stuck to it. He painfully ripped his poor hand back and caressed it with great tenderness, "Iruka!"

Iruka scraped the pancake off the dusty kitchen tiles and dumped it in the bin before dropping the pan into the sink whilst his eyes watered, "Gomen Kakashi, I'll go now."

Kakashi watched confused as Iruka walked past him and out of the apartment entirely. Part of him was glad, he'd finally got Iruka to leave his apartment, maybe now he could go back to sleep?

"Ah God…" Kakashi sighed as he stuck his right hand under the cold tap, he peered through the window, he could clearly see Iruka leaving the building, shoulders slumped, hand reaching up to wipe away several tears… Aw, now Kakashi felt really bad. How could he not? After all, he'd just made a grown man cry. Iruka had burnt Kakashi's hand, but a guy shouldn't cry over spilt milk, or burnt hands or whatever, should he?

**End Of Chapter**

* * *

**Aww… Iruka-kun! What have I done! Don't cry little baby, I'll make everything all better with Kakashi's magical kissypoo! 'Cough' um… oops did I write that aloud? Please, please, please review! For Iruka's sake… -**


	3. Betty!

**Betty!**

**Gomenasai that I have neglected the very sexy KakaIru fic for so long, but I'm back mwahahaha! Time to create chaos!**

**Disclaimer: I can only wish I owned Kakashi and Iruka…If I did I'd give them whipped cream (mmm) and… 'Cough' never mind!**

Iruka ran straight home and for some weird reason beyond his control, the tears kept coming. Iruka sank low into his plush cream sofa and he dried his tears on luxury tissues that happened to be there at the side.

He wasn't a hundred percent sure why he was crying. Kakashi hadn't hurt him enough to do such a thing. Perhaps it was just the feeling, knowing that he would never make Kakashi look up to him, see him for more than the helpless little chuunin.

Iruka sighed and he sniffled into another tissue. He softly made his way into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of orange juice. Yes… pulpy citric acid would make it all better…

There was a knock at the door and Iruka made his way to the door, part of him hoped it was Kakashi, but then again part of him didn't. Iruka rubbed his eyes hastily; they must be all puffy and ugly by now.

"H-Hello…" Iruka said, as he opened the door to reveal a solemn Akatsuki cloaked Uchiha.

This handsome dude stepped into the apartment and Iruka blinked in confusion, "Um… can I help you?"

Uchiha Itachi whispered, "Close the door."

Iruka felt highly uncomfortable with such a powerful ninja being alone with him in his apartment, but the grand voice of the Uchiha made Iruka compelled to obey.

What happened next, nearly made Iruka pass out. Itachi the notorious S-class criminal, high member of Akatsuki threw open his cloak and placed a small stereo on the floor. Some strange theme tune came blaring out of it, something that sounded like, 'duh dun dun dun dun…etc etc IIIIIIIIIIII jus' wanna make lurve to you…lurve to you….' (I don't know what this song is called, but imagine it anyways!)

Iruka gasped as Itachi flung him onto his sofa and whispered, "Happy Birthday Betty."

The Uchiha flung his hips side to side with the music and then he let his cloak slip down, before he kicked it to the side, revealing a tight shirt and black leather trousers.

"Um…I'm not…" Iruka managed to mumble, as Itachi whipped a black leather cap from somewhere and placed over his head.

Itachi popped his groin forwards and Iruka cringed, "Um…p-please…I'm…"

Itachi then flicked open all his shirt buttons and then he flung it over Iruka's startled face. Iruka gasped and he began hyperventilating, "I-I'm n-not Betty…"

The Uchiha couldn't hear this, because the music was getting faster and louder. Itachi took his shirt off Iruka's face and flung it behind him, before running his own fingers slickly down his muscular chest.

"Oh…my…God…" Iruka wheezed, as Itachi suddenly began undoing his zipper, "STOP! I'M NOT BETTY!"

Uchiha Itachi, blinked and froze, one leg still stuck in his trousers, his black silk g-string glimmering before Iruka's poisoned eyes. Iruka had splashed his orange juice over the Uchiha's face in a desperate frenzy to protect his eyes from the guy's strip show.

"Y-Your _not_ Betty?" Itachi asked staring at the cowering chuunin, the orange juice dripping off his raven coloured hair, like dew on a leaf.

"Hello! Do I _look_ like a Betty!" Iruka stammered

The music played on until, Itachi kicked the stereo purposely so that he could think in peace. Iruka slouched deeper into the sofa as Itachi moved his face closer.

"Your _definitely_ not Betty?"

Iruka winced, "Um…yeah."

Itachi sighed and he plonked himself on the sofa next to Iruka, who immediately started shuffling to the opposite end. Iruka silently cursed that it was only a two-seater and eyed the Uchiha cautiously.

Itachi sighed heavily and he held his head in his hands, he was still only wearing one leg of his leather trousers. Iruka blinked.

"Damn it… I've messed up again, I am so gonna get fired." Itachi growled.

Iruka reached slowly reached over and was going to pat him on the shoulder comfortingly, but then he settled for just handing him a tissue, "Um… what exactly are you supposed to do for a living?"

Itachi laughed wryly, "Duh, I'm a stripper. Check out the tunes, the clothes…argh the flippin' g-string!"

Iruka decided that patting the Uchiha on the back would be okay, so he did. "Um…well, I don't think you'll be fired, um…you're really good at your um job."

The Uchiha looked, a slight glint of happiness in his solid dark eyes, "Really? You think so…s-should I continue the-"

Iruka coughed and shook his head, "N-No that won't be necessary…um maybe you should go find the real Betty, I'm um sure she'll be well chuffed."

Itachi smiled and he dried his face with the tissue, "It's people like you that make life worth living, eh? To be like the sunshine beyond the thick grey clouds?"

"Um… yeah, I dunno…I'm glad I was able to make _someone_ think good of me today…" Iruka mumbled sadly.

Itachi tried to squeeze the orange juice out of his hair, it was proving to be a sticky nuisance and he surveyed the brown haired man with great interest, "Is there something troubling you?"

Iruka laughed nervously, "No, it's nothing."

Uchiha moved closer to him and stared supportively, "Come on, you can tell me."

Iruka scratched his head; Itachi stared waiting for the chuunin to spill his troubled soul. Man that Uchiha was such a nice little dude, even if he was a stripper.

"Um… well…" Iruka began to explain, "There's this guy I like… and um recently um he's been asked to train me 'cause I'm like a really sorry excuse for a ninja… b-but well… he's just so great… and I'm just so… not…"

Itachi smiled sympathetically, "You shouldn't think of it that way… I mean, if he's better than you at playing ninja, then so what? You've got to show him what you're good at, make him notice you in _ways_ that will make him _want_ you so bad."

Iruka blushed and he shook his head, "Oh my… no I c-couldn't do that, I think he hates me. I'm just so accident prone when I'm around him… I end up looking like a total idiot…"

Flashback… 

_After all those head on approaches Kakashi suggested Iruka try a sneak attack, or perhaps not exactly attack (probably 'cause his groin was bruised enough for one day), but perhaps just a sneak and steal mission._

"_Hai Kakashi sensei!" Iruka chimed, dashing off into the bushes._

_Kakashi grinned and pulled his Icha Icha out again and began to read, leaning nonchalantly against a large tree trunk. Iruka tiptoed through the undergrowth, the bushes rustled and Kakashi turned a page. _

"_Yaaar!" Iruka screamed, leaping at the jounin's side and making an attempt to grab the little orange book. Kakashi smirked under his mask and easily dodged, making Iruka trip and land smack into the damp grass._

"_Try again Iruka-kun." Kakashi said, repositioning against another tree._

_Iruka tried, over and over until his palms and chuunin uniform was caked in mud. Naruto and crew had spent quite a few sessions attempting to snatch that book from their sensei's hands and they'd failed, so how could Iruka have even a single ounce of chance?_

"_Hmm? You after this book?" Kakashi chuckled, "Come and get it."_

_Iruka frowned; Kakashi always knew Iruka's position and which way he was going to go about attacking. Kakashi knew exactly how the chuunin thought…but why…though Iruka's physical skills were not tiptop, surely his mental ones were good enough._

_Iruka concentrated hard on his next try for that day Kakashi was calm as usual eye skimming across the page and Iruka took a deep breath and pounced. Kakashi dodged, but then another Iruka jumped him from behind. Kakashi cursed silently, Iruka must have created a couple of kagebunhins. _

"_Hmm… getting better at this aren't we?" Kakashi mumbled as several Irukas popped out and tried to jump him, snatching out for his little orange book._

"_Yes!" Iruka cried triumphantly as his finger touched the tip of the book, but then Kakashi pulled away._

_Kakashi panted, as did Iruka and they stared at each other intensely for a moment, all signs of kagebunshins had vanished. It was just the two ninjas, frozen in time, gasping for breath._

"_Kakashi sensei…" Iruka said cheerily, "You better keep and eye on that book of yours…"_

_Kakashi chuckled, "Why? You'll never be able to get it."_

_Suddenly another Iruka poofed next to Kakashi, it must have been the real one and the one that was standing before Iruka evaporated, since it must have been a fake. Kakashi was sick to death of dodging by then, so he didn't move. Kakashi turned and Iruka collided into him, body on body, face on face._

_Iruka gasped his eyes lit up when he realised how close there were to each other, touching, almost kissing even, if it wasn't for the mask being in the way. Kakashi moved back, blinking slowly before Iruka and Iruka looked somewhat dazed._

"_Here, you can have the book if you really want it... I just finished it anyways." Kakashi mumbled, his visible eye turning into an inverted 'U' shape._

_Iruka shook his head, recovering from what he thought was a rather romantic accidental kiss, "N-No… I have to earn the book, I won't have achieved anything if you just give it to me."_

_Kakashi smiled; quite exhausted and then they both went their separate ways for home. Of course Iruka had attempted to sneak into Kakashi's apartment that night, but we already know that bit._

_End Flashback…_

Itachi listened carefully to Iruka's recalling of the training day before and then he cocked his head curiously to one side, "When's your next training session?"

Iruka scratched his head, "I don't know…"

Itachi grinned, "I think I've got a few techniques I could teach you, that would impress the scarecrow."

Iruka's eyes widened up hopefully, "Really! Oh that would be so great! Arigatou Itachi-san!"

**End Of Chapter**

**Heh heh heh… I must admit that I'm quite enjoying writing this! I hope you're enjoying reading it! Don't ask me why Itachi suddenly popped up here; I just did it especially for my sis whom wuvs the Uchiha dudes. Hmm… wondering what's gonna happen next? I'll tell you… for the price of a lovely little review, lol! Or if you have anything you'd especially like to see happen soon, I'll do my best to work it in. -**


	4. Iruka Aaaah!

**Iruka-Aaaah!**

**Disclaimer: I can only wish I owned Kakashi and Iruka…If I did I'd spank them and huggle them and make them spank each other and WHOO… 'Cough' never mind! -**

Kakashi stepped into Tsunade's office casually and she looked up from her ton of paper work, sipping the sake that kept her sane.

"Yes Kakashi?" She said impatiently, as the jounin before her settled his lazy eye on the sake and smiled.

"Yo, Tsunade." Kakashi said cheerily, "What mission do you have for me today?"

Tsunade stared at Kakashi, "Mission?"

"Yeah…who do I have to assassinate today? I feel murderous…" Kakashi said smiling.

The Hokage with size 36D boobs frowned, "Your mission was to train Iruka to become stronger."

Now Kakashi frowned, "But he's hopeless! He's just so pathetic…Aww I wanna assassination mission!"

Tsunade leant over her desk all-powerful like in defence, "No he's not! He's just a little rusty from having that lame teaching job for sooooo many years!"

"Even so." Kakashi protested, "A chuunin shouldn't be as bad as he is."

Tsunade interlocked her fingers and leaned her chin over them, deep in thought, "There must be something to it…"

Kakashi shrugged, "Just give me an assassin job, okay? I prefer sticking kunais in people's guts rather than having Iruka knee me in the balls."

"I'm sure you do…" Tsunade muttered irritably, "But…what…what is Iruka like around you?"

Kakashi sighed, "Clumsy, stupid, reckless, weak…" upon remembering how Iruka had cried after the frying pan incident he added embarrassedly, "…_emotional_."

Tsunade's eyes widened and she ceased to breathe for a moment, "…"

"What?" Kakashi enquired incredulously at the sudden dementedly happy expression on her face, but Tsunade just smiled and her mind whirred naughtily.

Iruka however had just gotten up.

He ambled out of bed in his pristinely white boxers and had a little pee before tugging off his boxers and stepping into the shower. Warm water rushed down over his head and he reached for some shampoo to lather into his luscious locks.

He frowned, he'd had quite a bad dream last night and it had Kakashi in it.

He remembered in the dream, Kakashi had gone on an assassination mission, but the person that he'd been so intently asked to kill had been Iruka.

Thus in the dream Kakashi had chased Iruka, with this angry bloodthirsty expression so vividly clear on his face.

Kakashi had caught him easily and then stabbed a kunai straight into his chest before yanking it out and shoving it back in again.

Blood had spewed everywhere, until Iruka had been blinded by it, Kakashi laughing grotesquely as he murdered the chuunin. And then at that point Iruka had woken up clammy depressed and uneasy.

Iruka had left the bathroom window open and the fresh air helped calm him a little on this hot day. He began rinsing his hair, the lather gathering around his feet, when something similar to an electric shock surged through him.

"Yo, Iruka." Kakashi said cheerily, perching on the ledge of his bathroom window.

The shower curtain in Iruka's bathroom was transparent plastic, with a few random dolphins printed on it, so obviously Iruka's tush was very very exposed.

As soon as Kakashi's voice reached his ears he gasped in surprise and swivelled round. The residue of his shampoo made him slip and he fell backwards with a loud SCREE and a THUNK!

Iruka groaned as he was deafened by the sound of his brain jiggling painfully in his head and the water that continued gushing over him.

"Iruka?" Kakashi said worriedly, "Are you alright?"

Iruka groaned.

"Iruka?" The jounin repeated, going over and pulling the shower curtain right back so that he could see if the chuunin was still conscious.

Kakashi's exposed eye wandered on its own accord over Iruka's face screwed up in pain, down Iruka's lovely torso and then lingered on his groin, which Kakashi also thought was lovely, for a groin anyway.

Iruka clutched his head weakly and he heard someone turn the shower off. The water stopped running and he felt someone staring at him.

Iruka opened his eyes, to see a worried jounin observing his distressed twitching naked body.

"K-Kakashi!" Iruka gasped as he sat bolt upright, making his head feel disorientated and sluggish, "Ooh…er…"

The jounin frowned, "You shouldn't move so suddenly after an injury to the head, you might get a concussion."

Iruka slowly felt his cheeks flush as the jounin lectured him, "…"

"Does it hurt?" Kakashi asked, nodding towards Iruka's head.

Iruka smiled weakly, his hands covering himself as much as he could, though secretly he wished at that moment that he had bigger hands and perhaps a smaller thing.

"I-Im okay Kakashi…"

Kakashi took a step back, "We're both men. There's nothing to be ashamed about."

"I know." Iruka said quickly, "But still…"

"Anyway." Kakashi began, leaning coolly on the wall, his sexy gaze still on the pink dolphin, "Hokage Tsunade says I still gotta train you, so how long will you take?"

Iruka felt happiness spread over him. Kakashi still wanted to train him!

Despite the groin injuries, despite the sizzled hand, despite his tendency to act so clumsy and stupid around him, Kakashi hadn't given up on him!

"Kakashi…g-give me ten minutes." Iruka said as calmly as he could, though he was still a little dizzy with shock and shame.

The handsome scarecrow smiled and left the room, heading for Iruka's sofa, where he sighed, pulled out Icha Icha and began to read.

Iruka hurried up to rinse all the bubbles and shampoo residue off himself, thoroughly excited about the day ahead and the techniques that Itachi the stripper had taught him yesterday.

Flashback… 

_Itachi leaned towards Iruka bearing his great advice._

"_You have to be forward and yet subtle…flirtatious in every way, but not too damn obvious." Itachi said feverishly, his orange juice soaked hair dripping with magical mystery._

"_Gain his full attention and keep it." Iruka heard him say, as he shrank into the sofa awkwardly, whilst Itachi leaned closer._

"_Impress him! Make him want you! Make him scream OH GOD IRUKA! AAAAH…OH GOD! YOU MAKE ME AAAAAAAH–"_

_Iruka slapped a hand over Itachi's mouth at this point as he figured he was getting a little carried away and he didn't want the neighbouring apartments to hear._

"_Itachi san!" Iruka gasped, "I can't do that!"_

"_IRUKA AAAAH! OH GOD!" Itachi gasped as soon as Iruka's hand moved away._

"_Ssh!" Iruka muttered urgently, trying to distract his own mind from playing a porn scene that Itachi had just conjured up for him._

_Itachi smiled, "There are seven sexy techniques I can teach you."_

_Iruka hung his head and he sighed, "I just can't do it. No matter what you teach me, every time I'm around that…Kakashi…I just go all nervous and do everything wrong."_

_Itachi mumbled an undignified "Hn."_

_Iruka blinked and then muttered a miserable, "Sorry."_

"_For what?" Itachi grinned, "Don't diss what you haven't tried."_

_And so Itachi leaned over and whispered seven deadly sexy techniques into the chuunin's ears, making Iruka's eyes widen and cheeks blush._

_End Flashback…_

**End Of Chapter**

**Ooh…I am a sick-minded little individual! Lolz, I wonder if anyone liked this chapter…hmm…I wonder how I'd ever know…**

**Kakashi points to review button.**

**Oh yeah! I could get to know through that! **

**Kakashi sighs and reads Icha Icha Super Graphic Edition and chuckles.**

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews!**

**Pepsi Dragon x**


	5. Dolphin Dives!

**Dolphin Dives**

**Disclaimer: I can only wish I owned Kakashi and Iruka…If I did I'd dip them in chocolate then sprinkles and throw them into a…'Cough' never mind!**

**A/N Arrgh the ruler thingies won't work! Why?**

Iruka leapt out of the water and moaned at Kakashi for bringing them to such a very wet place to train in. Kakashi waved a friendly 'Yo' style wave and sat up in the pretty tree at the side of the river that Iruka had just jumped out of.

"Come on Iruka, hit me." Kakashi teased as the other wet sensei trudged towards the tree and then formed some hand seals.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu." Iruka yelled as about ten Iruka clones leapt into the tree and attempted to grab hold of the scarecrow.

Kakashi ducked and dodged, seeing the real Iruka still standing below the tree he jumped on him and knocked him flat against his back onto the damp grass.

Iruka coughed as he got the wind knocked out of him, "Hey!"

Kakashi sighed and took off his jounin jacket, after all the day had been pretty hot. Then he reached his hands over his head and tugged off his vest so that Iruka was only faced with hot rippling abs on sexy pale skin.

Iruka gulped… _What the hell is going on? Maybe Itachi the Stripper's techniques worked a little too well!_

Kakashi suddenly lowered his mask and his beautiful, hot and mega sexy face loomed closer to his. Iruka felt Kakashi's hand take the hair tie off Iruka and his lovely soft chocolate locks spread behind him on the grass.

"Iruka sensei…I just…"

"Y-Yes Kakashi sensei?" Iruka said nervously, as Kakashi ran his fingers through Iruka's hair lovingly.

Kakashi was so close, that Iruka's face (and some other naughty area) was tingling with excitement and then Kakashi parted his lips and sang…

"I JUST WANNA MAKE…LURRVE TO YOU…LURVE TO YOU...lurve to you…"

Iruka sat up and gasped, his body covered in cold sweat and his heart beating so fast he thought it might jump out and slap him across the face.

"What kind of _freakish_ dream _was_ that!" Iruka asked himself anxiously.

Iruka got out of bed and went to the kitchen for a nice refreshing glass of cold water and then he sat on his window sill staring at the stars for a moment. He sipped the cold water that went so pleasantly down his throat and he reflected on the great day he'd had training with Kakashi just a couple of hours ago.

_Flashback…_

_Kakashi had taken Iruka to a spot at the edge of the forest where a beautiful waterfall ran down a cliff side and flowed into an extravagantly powerful river. The sun was shining and the birds were singing "Ooh la la laa!" instead of their usual mocking "Baka, baka, baka."_

_Yep, these were all good signs and Iruka felt happy and relaxed in such an amazing location, especially with such an amazing man._

"_Well Iruka?" Kakashi asked standing next to the dolphin as he took in the surroundings with awe._

"_Yeah…it really does make your soul feel all calm and nice." Iruka mumbled quietly._

_Kakashi grinned, "Yeah well…Hokage Tsunade recommended it to me."_

"_Oh."_

_Kakashi took a couple of steps back and then he gave a light wave to Iruka, "Okay, let's try the sneak and steal mission again."_

_Iruka poised himself and then he ran at Kakashi and when he was inches away from the bewildered scarecrow he poofed away and vanished. Kakashi glanced around…where had that naughty little sensei gone?_

_Suddenly about five kagebunshins of Iruka leapt on him, but Kakashi was too fast and the clones only grabbed hold of a log that Kakashi had used in his replacement technique._

"_Damn." Iruka cursed silently, as the real Kakashi reappeared some distance away, wondering curiously what the dolphin was going to do next._

_Then several new kagebunshins leapt forwards and attacked Kakashi with all their might. Kakashi couldn't say he wasn't impressed, he was actually starting to sweat from having to dodge so much so quickly._

_And then it happened. Iruka initiated Itachi's one of Itachi's seven sexy techniques. Kakashi froze sort of confused and intrigued as Iruka flung himself into the water._

"_Iruka?" Kakashi asked worriedly as all his kagebushins abruptly poofed and died away._

_Iruka didn't rise up out of the water and the sensei began to worry. The scarecrow went to the edge of the grassy land and crouched over the river, peering into it to see if this was some sort of trick._

"_Iruka?" He repeated fearfully, realising that he couldn't sense Iruka's chakra at all and then panicking at the fact that he might have drowned and been washed down the river._

_Kakashi dived into the water and began swimming around in search for the dolphin, when suddenly something grabbed him from behind and forced him downwards._

_The scarecrow spun round and was freaked out to find that no one was there. He shot to the surface and gasped for air when he saw Iruka standing on the embankment, waving his Icha Icha book triumphantly in his hand._

"_Iruka…how?" Kakashi wondered bobbing around in the water._

_Iruka smiled and tossed the book back to him, "It's a secret."_

_Kakashi climbed out of the water and patted Iruka on the back, "Wow, I'm impressed…no ones ever succeeded in getting that book off me."_

_Iruka laughed softly and then he caught the other sensei's eye nervously, "Thanks Kakashi sensei, you helping me train means a lot to me."_

_Kakashi grinned, "No, sweat."_

_Suddenly Iruka buckled over, his expression twisted in pain. Kakashi's eyes widened and he bent over and asked Iruka if he was okay._

_Iruka gasped, fighting against the pain, "No…I-I'm fine."_

_But then Iruka flinched most violently, showing Kakashi sensei that he was most definitely not okay._

"_Where does it hurt?" Kakashi asked solemnly as Iruka sat panting on the grass._

"_M-My leg…" Iruka began._

_Kakashi had a look at Iruka's leg, rolling up his pants a little to find that both of the dolphins legs were covered in bruises._

"_A-And my arms…" Iruka gasped and winced._

_Kakashi frowned with concern as he saw that Iruka's arms were covered in a mask of bruises too._

"_Iruka…how did you-?"_

"_Ah…" Iruka winced, "And my chest…and my back…"_

_Kakashi decided Iruka might need medical attention and took him back to his house. Iruka was a little disappointed that Kakashi hadn't taken him to the scarecrow's apartment, but he was grateful that Kakashi cared._

"_You must have used up too much chakra at once." Kakashi explained as Iruka lay stripped down to his boxers, lying flat in his bed whilst Kakashi readied some ointment for him._

"_I'm sorry Kakashi sensei…" Iruka said sadly, "I guess I'm just so weak…"_

_Kakashi began spreading the lotion on Iruka's back and he shivered, "It's okay Iruka…" He said sympathetically, "No pain…no gain, right?"_

_End Flashback…_

Iruka grinned. After that Kakashi had stayed over for dinner and they had chatted all evening and got to know each other a little better. Iruka swallowed the last of his water, made a mental note to call Itachi and tell him how great everything was going and then went back to bed.

**End of Chapter**

**­­­**

**Okay…yeah…hope you liked!**

**More to come, but may take a while to update 'cause I got lots of stuff to do! But please review! (Lols it rhymes!)**

**Yeah…whee another chappy up.**

**Pepsi Dragon x**


	6. Oh Sweet Hell!

**Oh Sweet Hell**

**Disclaimer: I can only wish I owned Kakashi and Iruka…If I did I'd dress them up in leather straps and make them play…'Cough' never mind!

* * *

**

"Iruka…" Kakashi asked concernedly, "Maybe we should skip the training thing for a few days, wait till you feel better and everything?"

"I'm fine, really" Iruka replied cheerily, "Look, you can hardly see those bruises."

Kakashi grinned and then took several steps backwards, "Okay Iruka, you managed to attack and retrieve my book from me yesterday…but today you'll be on the Defensive."

Iruka's smile wavered a little.

"Now…" Kakashi continued, "Just what could I take from you?"

"Um…" The Dolphin eyed Kakashi curiously, "Well…I don't have any porn books on me…but I guess you can try and take my hair tie."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Oh? I was thinking you could use a rock or something, but I guess the hair thing sounds more romantic."

"R-Romantic?" Iruka mumbled unsteadily, "I…Uh…"

Kakashi sensei laughed and then suddenly poofed out of existence. Iruka sighed nervously and then initiated a fighting stance. The wind drifted across his body, over his uneasy soul and then with a quick poof Kakashi was behind Iruka.

"Wha-?"

Iruka twisted his body round, ponytail narrowly missing the other ninja's hand. Kakashi grinned and his leg shot under Iruka, tripping him over onto his rear. Iruka gasped realising if he didn't move, Kakashi would be on top of him in two seconds flat. Iruka blushed; maybe it would be fun to have the Scarecrow above him.

Too late. Kakashi had reached forwards and tugged the ponytail band away. Iruka's hair broke free and it was over.

"I'm a little disappointed Iruka." Kakashi commented, spinning the hair tie on his first finger, "You're too easy."

Iruka stood up and took the hair tie back, "Gomenasai."

"It's okay, let's try again."

The Dolphin tied his hair back up and then an idea crossed his mind. He couldn't help but release a grin across his face. Kakashi's eyes widened, wondering what delightful thoughts the Chuunin had whirring around in his head.

"Okay Kakashi"

The Scarecrow evaporated with a poof once more. Iruka's body tensed up and then he spun round, urging his ninja senses to find the other ninja. In a flash Kakashi was beside Iruka and the Chuunin swung a kick at his stomach. The Jounin blocked with his forearms, seizing Iruka's leg and pulling Iruka towards him.

"Not this time." Iruka chuckled as instead of opposing the movement, he followed it and Kakashi surprised fell backwards, with Iruka on top of him.

"Well…" Kakashi murmured with a smile, Iruka sat upon his torso as if he were a child on a pony, "I guess I have to congratulate you for your initiative. If a ninja's mission is to take what you have, you have to take them out before they can get you. Well done Iruka."

Iruka's smile spread further up his face and there was a moment of silence between the two. Their eyes were locked onto each others like magnets close enough to quiver with energy but not quite strong enough to touch.

"Um…" Kakashi said quietly.

Iruka flushed pink. He pictured himself tearing Kakashi's mask off, lowering his head and pressing his lips against the Jounins. He imagined it would feel rather nice. Quite pleasant and exciting…

"Iruka…please could you get off me?"

Iruka snapped back to reality, "Sorry-I…uh…Sorry." Iruka repeated awkwardly.

Kakashi finally able to stand up, chuckled, "Lost in your thoughts?"

Iruka nodded, letting out a nervous laugh.

"Well anyway, we worked quite hard to day. You hungry?"

"Yeah, a little." Iruka sighed, scratching his head, unable to hide his lingering embarrassment.

"Let's go find somewhere to eat." Kakashi said cheerily, walking away from their present location in the forest.

Flashback

_Iruka sat cross legged on the sofa, beside the phone. Itachi had just called, wondering how the "Kakashi Situation" was coming along._

"_Y'know…" Itachi whispered mysteriously on the line, "…the best way to get a guy, is to make them chase after you. It's all the more fun as well."_

"_Yeah…" Iruka replied in awe, "I guess so."_

"_You gotta make him shiver with excitement every time he lays his eyes on you, wanna scream HOT DAMN-"_

_At this point Iruka had been forced to pull the phone away from his poor assaulted ear._

"_-WHOO I WANT SOME OF THAT MEAT!"_

_Iruka sweatdropped and put the phone back to his ear when Itachi was speaking at a saner volume._

"_Oh and don't forget…always use at least one of my Seven Sexy Techniques! They rule!"_

End Flashback.

"Here's my favourite place." Kakashi chirped as they walked into the local pub and the Jounin led them towards the back.

Dance music and smoke filled the atmosphere and Iruka started to feel uncomfortable, he rarely ever came to places like this. A barmaid sidled up to Kakashi flashing a far too friendly smile.

"What drinks sirs?" She giggled, bending over a little to lean her notepad on the table.

Iruka saw Kakashi glance casually at the cleavage and he felt himself grow further uneasy. Kakashi smiled and ordered for both of them.

"I'll go fetch your drinks while you decide on what to eat." The maid said happily, making her way back to the bar.

Iruka buried his face behind the pub menu, telling himself to stop being so overprotective, but he couldn't help but notice every single time that Kakashi's eyes would wander over to the barmaid, or to the group of girls on the table next to them.

"I think I'll just have some noodles." Kakashi announced after a moment.

Iruka put his menu down as the barmaid returned with their drinks, "I'll have the same…"

The barmaid flashed a wink at Iruka as she left. Kakashi nudged him with high spirits, "Think she likes you."

Iruka faked a smile and sipped his drink tentatively. It was nice and cold, fizzing a little, with a bittersweet aftertaste. Kakashi had ordered him some sort of exquisite alcohol beverage, and like the pub in general, it was something he wasn't used to.

"What's the matter?" Kakashi asked gently gulping down his own drink, "You've gone quiet since we've come here."

"Just tired." Iruka mumbled, quickly busying himself by downing the fruity vodka.

"Whoa Iruka." Kakashi laughed, "Never knew you had it in you."

Kakashi waved for the maid and another set of drinks was brought over. Iruka felt his head grow very warm and he could feel the blood pounding about his ears in time with the music.

"Oh look. The foods ready." Kakashi announced, as the barmaid returned once again.

Iruka no longer felt hungry, but rather he felt sort of a mixture of energetic and queasy. He didn't even realise that he was eating the food, nor did he notice when the barmaid brought him drink after drink. It was as if Iruka's soul had left his body and he was just a mere shell moving with the flow of the bar music.

"Hmm…I'm all full." Kakashi chuckled, his face tinted a cute pink.

Iruka blinked sluggishly, his face was sort of red and his hair had come undone in parts.

"I wanna…" The Chuunin garbled, "I wanna…uh…"

The girls on the next table were giggling, one of them approached Kakashi, whom smiled quietly.

"Hey…" She said smoothly, "We were just wondering whether you guys wanted to join us in the karaoke room?"

Kakashi glanced at Iruka, who seemed to be staring confusedly at the wall, perhaps wondering what that funky brown stain was.

"Well I'd love to…but, uh Iruka, hey?" The Jounin tried to get his attention.

"Huh?" Iruka finally mumbled, as if waking up from a dream.

"You up for some karaoke?"

Iruka tried to shake his head, he wasn't really in the mood for singing, he didn't think of himself as a good singer anyway, but for some reason, the alcohol in his brain made him nod.

"Cool!" The red haired girl giggled, "See you in the karaoke room!"

The girls left through a door at the side and Kakashi rose ready to follow. Iruka was a little unsteady. Kakashi tipped the barmaid and then returned to Iruka's side in an attempt to steady him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kakashi asked worriedly, "Maybe I shouldn't have let you drink so much."

"I'm fine." Iruka murmured, not wanting Kakashi to think he was a baby or something like that.

Somehow Kakashi managed to guide the semi drunken Iruka into the karaoke room, where the group of girls sat on a plush sofa in front of an enormous TV.

"Oh sit next to me!" The red haired girl cooed.

Kakashi placed Iruka in between two girls and then sat next to the one that had spoken out. Iruka felt a strange sensation flash into his body. Mingled with his discomfort of being around the excitable skimpy clothed females, he also felt nervous about being away from Kakashi.

"Oh, lets sing a duet!" The girl cried, thrusting a microphone into Kakashi's hand.

A corny tune began playing and the girl singing with Kakashi nuzzled up against him. Everyone was smiling, but Iruka, who felt nothing less of miserable.

"Come on, cheer up." The blonde girl beside Iruka suggested quietly, moving closer to him.

Iruka flinched, he felt sort of disgusted by her advances, perhaps this was to do with the fact that he was only attracted to men, and wished it was Kakashi and not some random woman who was now stroking his leg softly.

The song eventually ended and the girl beside Iruka took the mike, "Ooh yay! Now it's our turn!"

Iruka felt a microphone placed into his numb hand and the girl laughed and chose a song. As the song played and Iruka opened his mouth to speak the words beaming up on the screen, he realised from the corner of his eye, that Kakashi and the red haired girl were joined in a hot making out session.

The music blared onwards, but Iruka's mouth remained motionless and dry.

* * *

…

**Oh my poor Iruka, why am I so mean??? Hmmm…sorry it took so long for me to update, I'm at university right now, so it makes it really hard for me to find time to write. Thanks for waiting and hope this chapter isn't a disappointment or anything… -.-'**

**Bye for now Pepsi Dragon x**


	7. Patience Is Annoying!

**Patience Is Annoying!**

**Disclaimer: I can only wish I owned Kakashi and Iruka…If I did I'd Hug them to death, revive them in a strange ritual and then make them go…'Cough' never mind!

* * *

**

Iruka hadn't been training with Kakashi for a week now.

He stumbled out of bed at five in the morning with bags under his eyes and scraggly hair. How had he let it get to this, he didn't know. Itachi had given him such good advice in the past and he thought he'd been getting somewhere until it all suddenly blew up in his face.

The sorrowful dolphin went to the kitchen for a glass of water.

RING RING

Iruka flinched at the sound. Who could be calling at this time of night?!

RING RING

That sound was so irritating! Iruka staggered to the phone and answered it with a grunt.

"What?" He snapped, before taking a reliving sip at his water.

"Um…Iruka."

Iruka's eyes widened, "K-Kakashi?"

"Yeah…" There was a pause and then small laugh, "Tsunade told me about your problem…"

"She what?!" Iruka almost fell over, as panic struck him, "S-She told you what?"

"Why you haven't left the house for the past week silly." Kakashi's voice became softer, "You should have at least phoned and let me know that you were-"

Iruka shoved the phone back onto its stand and fell back against the wall. Shit! He knows! He thought frantically.

Kakashi scratched his head worriedly, wondering why Iruka had put the phone down on him. Maybe it had something to do with the fact he was calling at such an hour. Kakashi shrugged, imagining that perhaps Iruka had been so tired that he'd fallen asleep on the floor and made a note to call him again later.

Iruka shivered and picked up the phone. Then he began dialling.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end mumbled sleepily.

"Oh Itachi!" Iruka cried nervously, "It's Iruka I-."\

"Say no more. I can hear from the tone of your voice that you are distressed. I'll be right over."

Iruka blinked as Itachi put the phone down and left him standing there in his pyjamas feeling a little foolish.

About ten minutes later. Itachi was comfortably sat beside Iruka on the sofa. Iruka had made them both a cup of hot chocolate.

"I like your slippers." Itachi commented cheerily, noticing Iruka had remained in his pyjamas, whereas he himself had thrown on merely his Akatsuki style cloak, with nothing at all underneath, but Iruka couldn't see this of course because his cloak was all buttoned up of course.

"Thanks…" Iruka stared down at his fur slipper covered feet as if they were the most interesting things on earth.

"So…what's been happening?"

"I don't know." Iruka mumbled quietly.

"The Kakashi situation?"

"Well I…" And thus Iruka began to explain.

Flashback

"_Oh yeah, yeah." The girl beside Iruka sang cheerily._

"…" _Iruka watched Kakashi and the red haired girl enjoying their intense tongue dance._

"_Oh yeaaah…" The blonde stopped singing for a moment and then spoke so that only Iruka could hear, "If you don't wanna sing, I guess we could just make out."_

_Iruka forced himself to look away from Kakashi and his activities, only to be faced by the blonde leaning towards him, lips puckered, hand sliding over his leg and onto his crotch._

_If Iruka had been straight, perhaps he wouldn't have yelped out in surprise and dropped his microphone._

_The girl practically sat on him while she attempted to snog Iruka, making him cringe and squirm in utter disgust. So much in fact that he felt vomit rising and puked straight into the blonde girls mouth._

_The girl had leapt off him in shock and screamed, Kakashi and the red head broke apart to see what she was screaming about and Iruka, feeling as if he had been kissed by an old mans farting arse, continued to vomit copiously onto the floor._

_Kakashi assumed Iruka had perhaps drank too much that night and had carefully patted Iruka on the back, and shot the girls a look of apology. The girls left in disgust and eventually Kakashi had guided the tired and ill Iruka home._

_The next morning, Iruka woke with a hangover and phoned Tsunade._

"_I'm too sick. Tell Kakashi I won't be training today."_

_Tsunade had frowned on the other end of the line but promised she would._

_The next day, Iruka was over his hangover, but still didn't feel brave enough to face Kakashi, what he could remember about that night was so humiliating._

_He had phoned Tsunade once more, "I'm still not feeling well."_

"_What's wrong with you?" Tsunade had grumbled impatiently._

"_I…" Iruka closed his eyes and desperately thought for an excuse, "I've got a migraine, been puking up everywhere."_

_The days after that, Iruka called in sick again and again._

_Kakashi was not as oblivious as he usually acted though and went to visit Iruka after the third day, growing concerned, however, when he had knocked on the dolphin's door, Iruka didn't open it._

_Instead Iruka had shoved a note under the door saying:_

_Sorry Kakashi I'm really sick right now, wouldn't want you to catch anything. Bye._

_Tsunade was getting irritated and she had been the one to phone Iruka on the fifth day, "You can not be sick for this long!"_

_Iruka coughed in faux sickness, "But Tsunade I'm ill."_

"_I don't care if you're freaking dying!"_

"_But…"_

_Tsunade took a deep breath before speaking again, "Look Iruka, I know what happened the other night, Kakashi told me all about it, but that's nothing to be ashamed about, everyone throws up in someone elses mouth in their lifetime I'm sure!"_

"_But…"_

"_And anyway. I know you have a thing for Kakashi and avoiding him isn't going to get you two any closer."_

_Upon hearing this Iruka had meeped and put the phone down._

_RING RING_

_Iruka hesitantly picked up the phone, only to hear Tsunade hiss the following words, "If you don't get back to training soon, I'll tell him that you like him that way…"_

End Flashback

"I see…" Itachi sipped his hot chocolate thoughtfully.

"I don't know what to do…" Iruka despaired, sinking down into the sofa.

"Well…I think-" Itachi's mouth froze mid sentence as there was a soft knock at the door.

"Oh God! What if it's HIM?!" Iruka panicked, standing up and starting to hyperventilate.

Itachi set his cup down, as the knocking grew a fraction louder and more insistent. "Ssh…Hmm…Maybe it's not him?"

KNOCK KNOCK

"Uh…Iruka!"

Iruka and Itachi froze and stared at the solid wooden door, now knowing that on the other side definitely was Kakashi.

* * *

**TBC**

**Whooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!**

**Don't think this chap was really a funny one, but hey there's a kewl cliffie!!**

**Thankz so much for those who reviewed P You are my motivation to write!**

**R&R!**

**Pepsi Dragon x**


	8. Ack! The Door!

**Ack! The Door!**

**Disclaimer: I can only wish I owned Kakashi and Iruka…If I did I'd put them on a beach on a hot summer's day in nothing but…'Cough' never mind!**

**Thank you for the reviews!!!

* * *

**

KNOCK KNOCK

"Iruka…" Kakashi mumbled on the other side of the door, "Hey! Are you there?"

Iruka turned pale and he stuck his hands in his hair and then rubbed his head furiously in deep panicked thought until his hair was an absolute mess. Itachi merely sipped his hot chocolate again and watched as Iruka began pacing the room.

"What should I do?" Iruka whispered desperately.

"Let him in, I guess." Itachi whispered back.

"But Itachi…you're here, how do I explain that?"

"We're having a sleepover?" Itachi mused drinking the last of his cocoa beverage.

"Itachi!" Iruka hissed, "Ah…um…just go hide or something please?"

Itachi sighed and went to put his cup in the kitchen. Iruka took a deep breath and attempted to fix his hair, he suddenly wondered why the knocking had stopped. Relief spread over him at the fact that Kakashi might have given up and gone home after all.

Iruka turned to face the door and then he almost had a heart attack, for the jounin was sat on his sofa, in the spot where Itachi had been about ten seconds ago.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted, "You look cute in your Pjs."

Iruka blinked, blushed and then wiped the sweat off his forehead, "Th-thanks…"

Itachi froze in the kitchen, he took a deep breath as quiet as he could muster and then tiptoed to the doorway. He bent low and peeked into the living room.

"You don't look very well." Kakashi said concernedly, "Do you have a fever?"

"I…" Iruka stood rooted to the spot as Kakashi walked over to him and laid a hand on his sweat coated forehead.

"You feel really warm…" Kakashi said, sliding his hand from Iruka's forehead and down onto his shoulder, "…maybe you should see a doctor?"

"…I…" Iruka caught sight of Itachi and so he did his best to keep Kakashi's eyes on him, "How did you get in?" Iruka asked nervously.

"Jutsu." Kakashi replied with a grin, "I got bored of waiting you see."

"But I'm ill…I don't want you to catch my-"

"Hmm?" Kakashi said encouragingly, "Your never ending Iruka disease?"

"I have a really bad…flu." Iruka muttered quietly, making pretend sniffles, "It makes me have headaches, coughs, um…and also dizziness and…stuff."

Kakashi guided Iruka onto the sofa and they sat down in silence for a moment. Where the dolphin remained nervous and the jounin merely smiled. The sofa faced away from the kitchen, so upon realising Kakashi had his back to him, Itachi dropped to the ground and shuffled across the carpet.

"Iruka…you're not really ill, are you?"

Iruka fidgeted, "Yes I am. You said so yourself, I'm all feverish…"

Kakashi let out a small laugh, "I'm sure a healthy man as yourself would not be kept bedridden for a whole week."

"I'm…" Iruka stared at the floor racking his brains for something to explain himself.

"Tsunade told me that you…"

"Kakashi!" Iruka yelled suddenly, as Itachi accidentally nudged the small table beside the sofa that held the phone and a flower vase.

The vase fell to the ground, just as Iruka flung his arms over Kakashi, this way it made it seem as if Iruka had knocked the vase over. Thankful for the distraction, Itachi stood up and ran to Iruka's bedroom.

"Iruka?" Kakashi mumbled into the chuunins chest, "What are you doing?"

Iruka sighed with relief as soon as he saw Itachi disappear from the room and he loosened his grip around the jounins head. Then he flushed crimson, as he realised that he'd practically flung himself onto the other man.

"I…I'm sorry." Iruka mumbled, "I…uh…"

Kakashi ran his fingers through his luscious silver hair a confusedly, "…"

"I thought I saw I spider." Iruka confessed embarrassedly, "Sorry."

"A spider?" Kakashi laughed, "Aww…"

Iruka picked up the large pieces of broken ceramic and was about to go to the kitchen to put them in the bin when Kakashi stopped him.

"It's a bit of a waste isn't it?" Kakashi said warmly.

"It's just an old thing that I got as a present ages ago…" Iruka replied quietly, "I can always get a new one."

Kakashi took a few of the pieces and held them together helpfully, "A bit of superglue and it'll be fine."

Iruka smiled, "I guess so."

And so Kakashi made Iruka find some superglue and whilst Kakashi held the pieces in place Iruka applied the glue carefully. Soon all seven pieces were bound together and the vase was put back on the little table.

"Thanks for helping me with that." Iruka said appreciatively.

Kakashi smiled, "No problem."

Whilst all this was happening, Itachi had been hiding under Iruka's bed, in case Kakashi had randomly wanted to go into Iruka's bedroom. This was all fine and dandy until Itachi realised that he really desperately needed the toilet.

"…" Itachi closed his eyes and tried not to think of the bathroom, or his bladder.

"Anyway…" Itachi heard Kakashi talking, "No more skiving training okay?"

"…" Iruka blushed, "What exactly did Tsunade tell you."

"Something about how…dolphins who can't swim want to hide away like tortoises…and that around only mating season do they make more effort to come out and play…" Kakashi said thoughtfully, as Iruka cringed, "…I wonder what she meant by that? All dolphins can swim or they'd be dead."

"M-Maybe it's some old proverb thing…" Iruka responded quietly.

Itachi squirmed under the bed, his bladder felt like it was going to explode! He peered out from his hiding place and wondered if he could sneak past Kakashi and into the bathroom.

"Anyway…you look tired." Kakashi said pleasantly, "I'd better let you get some sleep. Our training session starts in…about hmm…three hours."

Iruka frowned, "But I'm so tired Kakashi…can't I just miss one more day?"

Kakashi smiled in pity for the chunnin and so he went over and lifted him up bridal style. Iruka's eyes flew wide in shock as Kakashi carried him over to his bedroom.

"K-Kakashi..." Iruka muttered nervously, "What are you doing."

"Taking you to your bed." Kakashi said with a smile, "You can get some sleep and then no excuses, we begin training at 9am."

Iruka felt like a silly baby in Kakashi's arms, "I can walk!"

Itachi was half exposed under the bed, ready to bolt it to the bathroom when Kakashi entered with Iruka. Itachi mentally cursed and quickly rolled himself back under the bed.

"Hmm…" Kakashi chuckled as he approached the bed and placed Iruka upon it.

"Uh…thanks…" Iruka mumbled, but Kakashi wasn't done there.

"Good night Iruka." He said kindly pressing Iruka back and then pulling the covers over him.

"But I…"

"Don't worry." Kakashi said with a grin, "I'll let myself out."

"Uh...okay, goodnight Kakashi." Iruka said softly.

"Hmm?" Kakashi said bending over, "What's this?"

Iruka's eyes widened as he watched Kakashi reach under the bed and tug at a piece of shiny material. Itachi froze and did his best to wriggle out of his cloak.

"It's nothing." Iruka reassured him, "Probably just an old coat…"

Kakashi stood up with the Akatsuki Cloak in his hand, "Hmm…I quite like it."

"Uh…it's just some old thing I found at a junk sale…" Iruka explained.

Kakashi tried it on cheerily, "Why did you put it under your bed? Does that mean you don't want it?"

"…Uh…You…look nice in it."

Kakashi chuckled and then gave Iruka a wink, "Right, I'll see you later."

The jounin walked out of the room and then there was a soft poof as he left the building with a jutsu.

"Is he gone?" Itachi mumbled irritably.

"Yeah…" Iruka replied, thinking about how cute Kakashi looked in that cloak.

"Finally." Itachi grumbled desperately dragging himself out from under the bed and then darting off to the bathroom frantically.

Iruka had blinked at the naked Itachi and then fallen asleep to melodic sound of urine falling into the toilet, that echoed throughout his apartment.

* * *

**Woot. The Chappie Ends…**

**Did you like? Not like? What would you like to see in the next chap? More Sweet things? More Itachi? Or maybe some other characters should get involved? Review please!**

**Pepsi Dragon x**


	9. The Hunt Is On!

**The Hunt Is On**

**Disclaimer: I can only wish I owned Kakashi and Iruka…If I did I'd lock them in my room with…'Cough' never mind!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed!!! Wuv U!!!**

**A/N This is where things get serious…

* * *

**

Kakashi stepped into the shower his body aching, he threw his clothes to the floor and twisted the silver knobs to let warm water rain all over himself. His hair fell limp and plastered to his face, but he smiled. Today had been a good day. Perhaps even a great day.

Flashback…

"_So…Iruka…" Kakashi said leaning against a tree, "I thought we'd try something new today."_

_Iruka frowned, he had hardly slept at all and had a hint of dark circle under his eyes, "…what…"_

_Kakashi formed a hand seal and a sack sprung up from the in front of Iruka. The startled dolphin fell backwards and looked up into the face of the sack. It had the naughty snicker of a familiar silver haired jounin drawn upon it._

"_Shall we begin?" Kakashi asked as Iruka stood up pouting at the sack doll._

"_What do you want me to do?"_

_Kakashi smiled, "Destroy all these assassins."_

"_Assassins?" Iruka almost choked on his own laughter._

_Then with a poof Kakashi had vanished from sight. Iruka sighed and made a haphazard fighting stance, staring the sack doll in the face. Suddenly the doll bobbed forwards. Iruka reacted by kicking it. The sack exploded and Iruka gagged as he found himself caught in a thick cloud of flour._

"_Kakashi!" Iruka whined as he rubbed his eyes._

_But Kakashi remained silent, smiling to himself as he watched from a safe distance as the flour coated dolphin staggered sideways._

_Poof a second and third sack sprung up. Iruka leapt back, a small smile on his face as he left an exploding tag on either of the dolls. Boom, they went up in flames and fell to the ground._

"_Hehe…" Iruka chuckled to himself, "Bring on the assassins!"_

_Poof, three more sacks shot out from the ground like zombies and these ones hopped towards him. Iruka took several kunai and threw them at the approaching flour dummies. They sank into their bellies and the white contents began pouring out._

_More sacks lumbered towards Iruka…he could hardly call it scary…but he flung an enormous shuriken out and using he chakra he manipulated it so that it soared like a Frisbee into each and every sack._

_Iruka stood silent and waited for more, yet there was nothing. He continued to wait…_

"_Kakashi!" Iruka called out after what must have been five minutes of nothingness._

_A hand snuck out from the ground and seized Iruka's ankle. The dolphin gasped and flung a kunai into it. Flour shot up again and Iruka cursed as once again he was momentarily blinded._

_Kakashi sighed from his hiding place, he realised he was running out of his flour sack dolls…_

_Iruka coughed as he felt a sack collide with his back and sending him flying forwards. He forced his eyes open and formed a quick hand seal, the sack on top of him was flung ten metres towards the sky._

"_Return to sender!" Iruka shouted as he sent the sack flying towards a certain tree._

_Kakashi poofed to another tree as the flour bag exploded. Iruka knew where Kakashi was now, using his ninja senses he ran up behind the scarecrow and swung a kick at him._

"_Yo." Kakashi said cheerily as he blocked the flour encrusted chuunin._

"_Kakashi!" Iruka growled obviously a little irritated by all the flour, "You better clean up my clothes!"_

_Kakashi smirked as he grabbed Iruka by the shoulder and swung him round so that Iruka's back was facing him, "Sure."_

_Iruka sighed and then let out a laugh, "How do I win this time?"_

"_Destroy all the assassins remember?"_

_The dolphin mused at this comment and then he spun round again, pressing a tag to Kakashi's chest._

"_Goodbye Kakashi sensei." Iruka said light-heartedly before leaping out of range._

_The jounin's eye grew wide and he reached to pull the tag off, but it was already too late. A loud sound resonated throughout the forest sending chills down every forest animals spine._

_Iruka blushed a little and then he fell on the ground laughing. Kakashi blinked…Iruka had just got him with a joke shop fart tag…_

"_Iruka…"_

_The dolphin couldn't stop laughing, "Haha…It was something I confiscated..ha!.. from Naruto a long time ago…haha…"_

_Kakashi took a deep breath and immediately regretted it, great…now he stunk._

"_You know what Iruka…" Kakashi said with a smile, "I guess you win."_

_Iruka sat up, trying to calm his giggles. Kakashi ran up to the dolphin and held him in place. Iruka was confused at first but once the smell invaded his nostrils he began gagging and wriggling. Kakashi smiled, and he decided he would let him go yet._

"_Ka-Kakashi!" Iruka half coughed half laughed, "I'm sorry! Please get away! You stink!"_

_The scarecrow blinked with the struggling dolphin in his arms, he began to realise how cute the man was and the way that the scar his nose wrinkled a little as he laughed._

End Flashback…

Kakashi felt strange as he pondered over today's memories…he felt something that he couldn't quite put his finger on…

He finished cleaning himself up, wrapping a towel around his waist and walking to his bedroom. He put the tip of his thumb into his mouth thoughtfully and then bit down hard enough to draw blood.

He pressed his hand against his bed and with a small puff of smoke his trusty dog Pakkun had been summoned.

"Hey…" The dog said nonchalantly.

Kakashi smiled and brought out the Akatsuki cloak that he'd found at Iruka's house, "Pakkun…I've got a job for you."

Pakkun touched the cloak lightly with his paw, "Hmm…"

"Find the person that this cloak belongs to."

The small dreary eyed dog sniffed the cloak with vague interest, "Smells…like…aftershave…"

Kakashi sighed, "I know."

"Smells…a bit sweaty too…"

The scarecrow began getting dressed and then he frowned, "The smell is quite fresh isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

Kakashi smiled as he approached the window, now fully clothed. He opened it and nodded for Pakkun to go. The dog darted out of the bedroom, nose programmed to the scent and Kakashi with a small weight in his chest followed.

**TBC

* * *

**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Ja Ne**

**Pepsi Dragon x**


	10. The Cloak Of Impending Oddity!

**The Cloak of Impending Oddity**

**Disclaimer: I can only wish I owned Kakashi and Iruka…If I did I'd make them cosplay as yaoi boys and…'Cough' never mind!**

**A/N Mega gomenasai for taking so long to update, I've been as busy as a Hokage with work… But finally here it is! Next chappie for you.**

* * *

Itachi felt his chest feel heavy and his throat tied in knots. His eyes watered and tears tricked from them. He sniffled and wiped them away.

His cheeks flushed and through his puffy eyes he saw a figure lean towards him.

"Please…" He murmured, "…it's not like that."

Flashback…

_Pakkun rushed through Konoha, Kakashi close behind, frowning at the intoxication of strange emotions that stirred within him._

"_Almost there dude." Pakkun said coolly diving over a branch and skimming across the rooftops._

_They stopped near a set of newly built apartment buildings. Pakkun sniffed tentatively and then shot a confident look at his master._

"_He's definitely here?" Kakashi asked quietly._

_Pakkun nodded, "Top floor, the apartment on the left."_

"_Thanks Pakkun." Kakashi said dismissing the little squishy faced dog with a puff of smoke_

_The scarecrow approached the area stealthily, seeing that the windows were open and the sound of water was running. He edged closer, body against the wall, inches from the window now._

"_I'm not a girl! Nah ah… Not yet a wo-maaan" A voice sang cheerily._

_Kakashi peered into the bathroom and caught sight of a slim man in the shower cubicle. Itachi turned to the window and Kakashi ducked just in time._

"_La la la!" Itachi began serenading the bubbles in his hair, "La! La! …oh… rhymes with Iruka!"_

_Kakashi stiffened up at the dolphins name._

"_And la la la! Iruka loves umm…" Itachi struggled to find a rhyming word, "Iruka…loves going to the spa…oh la la la!"_

"_Hey!" Kakashi heard another man's voice enter the bathroom, "You done yet? We got jobs to do."_

_Itachi beamed, "Almost! Who's on our list today?"_

"_Mmm…You got an appointment with a Sally…then later a Bob and also…an Agatha…"_

"_Busy day!" Itachi laughed rinsing himself off and leaving the shower._

_Kakashi dared to peer around the window once more, only to catch sight of a naked Kisame stepping into the shower. Kakashi frowned and bent low to hear their conversation._

"_Yeah, so make sure you don't waste time at that Umino guys place again. He ain't a paying customer remember?" Kisame grumbled, standing under the water._

_Itachi pouted, "I only pop and danced for him once! He wouldn't let me do it ever again. Besides, we need to discuss our positions and tactics…you know and the relationship and all."_

_Kakashi's eyes widened. Not only shocked by the mention of pop and dance, but also soft murmur of a relationship… Iruka had a relationship with this…with this man whore?! The scarecrow clenched his fist in irritation at his wandering thoughts._

_Kisame sighed, "Itachi…you ain't gonna get any where. I know his type. The shy guy, he ain't gonna do everything you say, no matter how sweet you tell it to him."_

"_He will!" Itachi protested, "The other night he told me all about it! He's real hot these days, so hot he's on fire! He does everything I say and carries it out like a sweet little lamb. Oh…bless him and his clean cotton undies!"_

_Kakashi felt sick, wanting to rush in and destroy Itachi and Kisame for the strange deeds they might've forced upon the poor dolphin. It sounded as if they were playing with Iruka like a toy. How dare they!_

"_Anyway." Kisame grumbled turning off the shower, "Don't be late for Bob's appointment, I hear he's a frequent customer and doesn't like waiting too much."_

"_Roger that." Itachi said in a sing song voice before moving to the bedroom where he changed into his Akatsuki uniform. He had several spare sets of uniform as many times in the past his clients had gotten a little too excited by his performance and somehow ruined his cloak either by tearing it, staining it or even chewing on it._

_Kakashi took a deep breath and waited till Itachi left his apartment, before he could follow in anxious pursuit. It was nothing more than a five minute walk and Itachi had arrived at an elaborate restaurant._

_Kakashi performed a henge and disguised himself as a pretty woman from a film he'd seen recently. He stepped into the restaurant and trailed after the Uchiha._

"_May I help you?" A waiter said in a flirtatious manner._

_Kakashi blinked, "I…um…I'm with him."_

_The waiter caught sight of Itachi disappearing into a privately booked room. Kakashi looked away nervously as the waiter stared at him in his henge, hoping that he couldn't see through the disguise._

"_Of course." The waiter said politely, "I hope you have a most pleasurable time."_

_Kakashi smiled and walked to the door that Itachi had vanished behind. Next to the door was a sign that said: Sally's 21__st__ Birthday!_

_He entered to find that the large room, decorated for a party was full young chattery women. The nearest ones saw him and ran over to give him a welcoming hug._

"_Oh welcome!" A brunette said cheerily, "So glad you could make it…"_

"_Yes! It'll be so much fun!" A blonde giggled consulting a list, "Oh…you're the last one here…you must be…Karen!"_

_Kakashi smiled, "Yes…sorry I'm late…I had to rescue a kitty from a tree…"_

"_Oh kitty!!" The women squealed, "That's so kind of you Karen!"_

"_Let's get this party started!" Someone screamed from somewhere in the room._

_The girls all giggled and turned to face Itachi who stood smirking in his Akatsuki cloak. Music blared surround sound as cocktails and wine was passed around._

_The women each took a seat smiling with flushed cheeks. Kakashi frowned…he didn't like the atmosphere in here, it was just so…perverted._

"_Ooh baby, baby!" Itachi sighed softly, "Oh sweet Sally!"_

_The woman closest to him, who must've been Sally blushed and giggled behind her wine glass. Itachi flung his cloak off with elegance and stood before the birthday girl._

"_Itachi's a stripper…" Kakashi mumbled in shock, as Itachi popped his groin to the music and slowly began tearing off his attire._

"_He's so hot!" The brunette squealed._

_The music seemed to get louder, but it was drowned out by the women's squeals and cries of humoured joy as Itachi was reduced to nothing but his silky black Akatsuki G-String._

"_Would you like to dance?" Itachi murmured sweetly._

_Sally almost died as the hint of nosebleed was wiped away by the back of her sleeve. Itachi lifted her into his arms and they began a most fanciful dance together._

_The women cooed with envy and snapped photographs excitedly. Kakashi sighed and made his way to the door. He didn't want to stay here amongst this odd charade._

"_Karen!" Someone said grabbing his arm, "What are you doing? We all get to dance with him!"_

_Kakashi grimaced as he was pulled back into the middle of the party. Itachi was now dancing with two other girls, his body smooth and flirtatious, just as a stripper should be._

"_Music is the beautiful rhythm that our bodies must obey…" Itachi sang, seizing Kakashi's hand._

_Kakashi tried to pull away, but Itachi pulled him close so that they were touching chest to chest. Everyone watched in happy anticipation as Kakashi struggled against the stripper._

"_Oh Sally…" Itachi called out, "Your friend here is so shy!"_

_Sally merely smiled in a dazed manner, as the rest of the girls cheered._

"_Should I teach her a lesson?" Itachi asked softly._

_The girls crowded in further, "Oh! Kiss her! Kiss her!" They screamed._

_Kakashi froze with fear as Itachi puckered up and leaned close to him. Their lip were inches from each others when Kakashi lunged his knee up hitting Itachi hard in the groin. Itachi gasped and fell backwards wincing._

"_Karen!" Someone cried. "What did you do that for?"_

"_Sorry Sally." Kakashi said quickly, "I just remembered I'm late for an appointment."_

_And with that Kakashi dashed out of the party and out of the restaurant. He wiped the sweat from his forehead as he rounded a corner and released himself from his henge._

_He waited about two long boring hours before he saw Itachi leaving the restaurant, fully clothed whistling to himself. Kakashi straightened up and followed discreetly. He had decided that he would ask the Uchiha directly about his business with Iruka._

"_Excuse me." Kakashi said catching up to the weasel._

_Itachi's eyes widened as he saw who he was face to face with, "K-Kakashi Hatake."_

"_Oh…you know my name." Kakashi said cheerily, "Maybe you heard it from a close friend of mine? Iruka Umino?"_

"_Iruka…" Itachi said quietly, "Yeah…we're friends too…um…pleased to meet you."_

_Kakashi ignored Itachi's outstretched hand and he pressed onwards, "Tch! Call yourself a friend! I've heard the horrible things you done to him…you've probably chained him up and raped him a couple of times, you sick pervert!"_

"_Sick pervert?!" Itachi growled irritably, "What the freaking hell are you on about?!"_

"_You man whore!" Kakashi hissed, "I know all about your sick secret affair with Iruka and how you enjoy manipulating the poor nice guy to do whatever you want."_

_Itachi wanted to laugh, "What?! This is a misunderstanding…Iruka and I are just really good friends. I–"_

_But before Itachi could utter another word, a tall broad shouldered man appeared at his side. He had a thunderous face and a veiny neck._

"_You're late." He barked at the Uchiha, "I'm sick of waiting!"_

_Kakashi raised an eyebrow and Itachi flinched. The large man pointed at his watch, "I paid for you to come at eight O'clock, and it's now…eight oh five!"_

_Itachi apologised and turned from Kakashi, ready to follow the man._

"_Hey! I'm not done here!" Kakashi grumbled, grabbing Itachi by the shoulder._

"_Who's this guy?" The grumpy man grumbled, "Your partner?"_

"_No…" Itachi began, but the big man was already eyeing Kakashi with a glint in his narrowed eyes._

"_You can put on a good little show for me." The man bellowed seizing Itachi and Kakashi by their collars, "It'll be absolutely beautiful and make up for your lateness!"_

_Kakashi tried to pull away but the big guy was mega strong. Itachi struggled a little too._

"_Bob." Itachi squirmed, "My friend–"_

_Kakashi grumbled, "I'm not your friend!"_

"…_This guy doesn't work for the Akatsuki Club…"_

_Bob laughed, "Don't care, I just want you to dance."_

_The next few hours were the worst in Kakashi's entire life. Bob had took them to his house where he'd made them both strip and literally dance. They'd done the tango, the waltz, the Macarena and even the cha cha slide all in their glorious nudity whilst Bob sat back and watched._

_Kakashi could've run away, were it not for the fact that Bob had slapped a dog collar around his neck and everytime he attempted a jutsu he got an electric shock that jolted him from his nose to his privates._

"_Damn you." Kakashi grumbled silently, "First you mess with poor Iruka…Now you mess with me…"_

"_For the last dance of the day…" Bob muttered cheerily as drool slid from his mouth for the hundredth time, "I think I want…um…oh! A lap dance!"_

_Itachi complied, whilst Kakashi merely ground his teeth together._

"_Well little doggy?!" Bob grumbled, glaring at the stationary scarecrow._

"_Here's your lap dance!" Kakashi shouted seizing a vase and smashing it ferociously over Bob's head._

_Bob fell back unconscious._

"_Kakashi!" Itachi gasped, "He might sue Akatsuki!"_

_The scarecrow snarled as he struggled to pull his dog collar off. Itachi reached into Bob's pocket and then helpfully handed Kakashi a key._

"_You're insane." Kakashi grumbled taking the collar off and flinging it across the room. "Akatsuki's a stupid stripper club…but I never knew strippers had to put up with freakish deviants like this."_

"_He's a paying customer." Itachi replied._

"_That's not an excuse. No one should have to tolerate this stuff…" Kakashi pondered over this, "No one except maybe you, because you're a sick pervert, you deserve it for all you've done to Iruka."_

End Flashback…

"It's not like that…" Itachi cried, wiping the tears from his face, "…Iruka and I are just friends…"

Kakashi shifted on the spot, suddenly uncomfortable.

"We're just really good friends." Itachi sobbed.

"Sorry…" Kakashi mumbled awkwardly, he'd never really been good around crying men.

Itachi continued through his sodden hiccups, "…the one Iruka likes…is you…"

* * *

**Ooooooooooooooooooh damn, that was a long and strange chapter S**

**Please let me know what you thought…**

**Ja Ne!**


	11. Strange Things!

**Strange Things**

**Disclaimer: I can only wish I owned Kakashi and Iruka…If I did I'd make them dress up like cute doggies and…'Cough' never mind!**

**A/N: Noooooo I had so much work to do I neglected my fanfiction!**

**So sorry (again). Hope this chap will suffice, lol.

* * *

**

Iruka scratched his head in confusion, wondering why his friend Itachi hadn't called or even popped by to say hello today. Iruka had befriended the Akatsuki Stripper a while ago and everyday he would usually pop by or phone for a nice long chat. But today…there had been nothing.

The dolphin stepped over to the phone, hand hovering over the receiver, waiting for it to ring and when it did not, he picked it up and began to dial.

_Ring Ring. Ring Ring. Ring Ring…_

Iruka perched his bum on the edge of his couch, listening to the drone.

_Ring Ring. Ring Ring…_

Then Itachi's voice came on:

"Hi! I'm not in right now. Really sorry! But please leave me a sexy message after the beep!"

_Beep!_

Iruka put the phone down and decided to go out for a walk. As he passed the buildings of the usual Konoha Village scene, he also wondered why Kakashi had not contacted him with information on their next training session yet.

Normally there would've been a soft poof and Kakashi would've let himself into the dolphin's apartment and began chattering randomly about an exciting location he'd discovered. Once he had popped in whilst Iruka had been on the phone.

Iruka thought fondly over that certain moment…

Flashback…

"_Yo Iruka!" Kakashi chirped, poofing into the living room._

"_Ah..Ah! Kakashi!" Iruka stammered in surprise, "What…uh…sorry, I'm on the phone…"_

_Itachi laughed on the phone, "Guess I must say bye bye for now! Have fun with Kakashi kun! Ooh, play that game I told you about! The one with the chocolate sauce and doughnuts! And! And! Remember to use some strawberrys too! And put on some hot music, I recommend the salsa!"_

_Iruka blushed, "Um…don't be silly Joe! Bye!"_

"_Joe…eh?" Kakashi said softly, "Random acquaintance?"_

"_Umm…no, just a…uncle…uh…parent, of a child I used to teach…" Iruka said quietly._

"_Intriguing." Kakashi replied sitting on the couch._

"_So…"_

_Kakashi smiled teasingly, "What? No hot beverage for your visitor?"_

"_Sorry…what would you like?" The dolphin apologised._

_The other ninja thought for a moment, "I was thinking of a tall glass of Konoha Pub's beer."_

_Iruka sighed, "Okay, let's go."_

"_Oh wait!" Kakashi said, "Actually I changed my mind…how about some Camel Milk?"_

"_What?!"_

"_No…hmm…Tree Sap."_

_Iruka's eyebrow twitched, "Have you been on drugs or something?"_

"_No…but I read on the internet Camel Milk can make you have more defined pecs…and Tree Sap…hmm…can't remember exactly, but it was mentioned in Icha Icha Paradise three!"_

End Flashback…

"Such strange moments…" Iruka laughed quietly to himself.

"Hey!" A voice called to the dolphin, making him look up in alarm.

"Yes?"

Kisame marched up to Iruka, his face frozen in an expression of deep frustration, "I'm…er…Itachi's room mate…"

"Pleased to meet you." Iruka said smiling softly.

Kisame sighed, "You wouldn't have seen Itachi today, anywhere, would you?"

"Um…no, sorry." Iruka replied sadly, "Is there something wrong Kisame san?"

The shark sighed again, the air from his vast mouth so heavy with emotion that Iruka took a small step back, "Itachi and I are supposed to have a double job placement today, but he hasn't been home since yesterday…I'm worried something has happened to him."

Terrible things flashed through Iruka's mind, such as Itachi bound to a pole in an old woman's cellar, or handcuffed to a frisky young sumo, or strung up naked against a wall in a young fan fiction writer's home whilst being tickled with large peacock feather's…

"We'd better look for him!" Iruka said urgently, "We'd better…"

Kisame sighed again, "I've been looking for him all morning. I've been to all his last work places. The restaurant where a young Sally was celebrating her 21st and then Bob's house…"

"And?" Iruka probed anxiously.

"And Bob said that Itachi and some other guy had done their job, but then got violent and knocked him out."

"Other guy?"

"Not sure who that might've been, but Bob said when he was conscious again both of them were gone." Kisame finished with a super sized frown, "I really can't figure out where he could've gone, or what happened to him. I just hope the guy with him isn't some manipulative son of a…"

"Kisame san," Iruka butted in impatiently, a strange feeling of danger uncomfortably lurking in the pit of his stomach, "Where else have you been to look for him?"

"His favourite ramen stall, favourite pub, favourite bookstore, favourite bathhouse…practically everywhere he normally goes…I just don't get it…It's like poor Itachi's been kidnapped."

"We can't give up on him." Iruka declared, "A friend of mine taught me never to give up, even when times are tough."

"Really?" Kisame mumbled apathetically as Iruka bit on his thumb and made a motion against the ground with it.

"Summoning jutsu!" Iruka said as there was a small puff of smoke and then a brown puppy appeared.

"Hi! Hi!" Squealed the dog.

"Hi…" Iruka said sheepishly, "I thought this jutsu called Pakkun?"

"Naw!" The puppy giggled, "I'm Pakkun's nephew, PeePoo!"

Kisame stifled a laugh and ended up choking, "PeePoo…"

Iruka patted the hyper excited dog and then said, "I need you to locate Uchiha Itachi…do you think you can do that?"

PeePoo barked positively, "Yessir! Yup! Yup! Gimme his scent! I'll do it! Yup! Yay! Woof!"

Kisame leaned over stuffing a piece of material into the dog's nose, "This is Itachi's favourite handkerchief."

"I'm on it dude! PeePoo's off!" And with that the small dog darted away, rapidly rounding corners and scaling small walls, with Iruka and Kisame following closely behind.

Meanwhile…

Itachi had been sleeping soundly in a certain frustrated ninja's bed. Kakashi had attempted to comfort the previously crying man, failing to do so he had suggested Itachi come over to his apartment so that they could talk about it.

Flashback:

"…_the one Iruka likes…is you…"_

_Kakashi stiffened up, "What?"_

"_You hate me so much…" Itachi sobbed, "No one loves me…they just pay to see me look pretty and dance, but no one actually cares about me…just because I'm an Akatsuki stripper…doesn't mean I don't have feelings…"_

_Kakashi frowned and reached out to pat his shoulder, but couldn't seem to bring himself to do it, "Itachi…"_

"_Day after day, this is all I ever do… Play some music, dance around like an idiot… and then strip..."_

"…" _Kakashi glanced at the unconscious Bob uneasily._

"_Strip and dance... no wonder Sasuke hated me all those years... the only person to ever understand and actually truly care was probably Iruka."_

_The scarecrow looked at the poor crying man before him and this time he reached across and wiped the tears from Itachi's eyes, "Iruka is a great guy... if he were here… I'm sure he'd say something like don't cry Itachi kun… or you'll drown in sorrows and…"_

"_And…" Itachi murmured, "And then…the crops would drown…and the villagers would starve and the sorrow would spread…"_

"_Yeah…" Kakashi quipped, "Exactly."_

_Itachi burst into fresh tears, hunching over in dismay, "Oh Iruka kun…you have someone to love and I have no one…"_

_Kakashi bit his lip and talked over the loudness of the other man's sobbing, "About the…um Iruka thing…I think you should come over to mine and we could talk about it a little more?"_

_Itachi sniffled and leapt onto Kakashi, knocking the wind out of him for the moment as Itachi just wanted some comfort. He nodded and they left the horrid place known as Bob's place and ended up at Kakashi's place._

_However, as soon as they had entered his home Itachi had mumbled that he was severely tired, stumbled into Kakashi's bed and fallen asleep. Kakashi wondered if it was just an act to prevent their little chat, but gave up for the time being and slept on the sofa for the night._

End Flashback.

PeePoo wagged his tail frantically as his feet came a halt, "He's in there sir! In there!"

Iruka's face flashed with apprehension once more, as he recognised this certain place to belong to a certain silver haired ninja, "Are you sure PeePoo?"

"Definite! Affirmative! PeePoo would never fail, PeePoo is a relative of the great Pakkun!" The dog panted excitedly.

"Thanks…"

"Anytime sir!"

Iruka patted the dog on the head and he was dismissed with a poof of smoke. Kisame stalked up to the window of the apartment they were outside of and peered cautiously in.

"He's there!" Kisame whispered in a dumbfounded manner, "Look! Sleeping in the bed, the little nincompoop!"

A lead weight sank deep into Iruka's stomach, "I can't believe it…"

"Neither can I!" Kisame laughed nervously, "The lucky devil probably went off with a handsome guy and had the time of his life last night! Damn…wonder who the guy is?"

Iruka felt tears well up in his eyes and he turned away, "Well…at least we know he's safe…I'll be going now…"

The heartbroken dolphin began walking away, desperate not to be seen by Itachi or Kakashi, adamant on hiding his tears.

"Hey!" Kisame said brightly, "Don't you wanna check out who the Casanova is?"

Iruka shook his head and his walk became a run, his voice was a little broken, but he tried to sound carefree as he called over his shoulder, "I've got an appointment today…say hi to Itachi for me."

"Roger that." Kisame grinned as he pressed against the window and his breath made a flurry of steam.

Itachi stirred in the bed, but didn't wake. Kakashi suddenly appeared beside Kisame, a kunai pressed to his throat.

"Hope you're not planning to rob the place." Kakashi said calmly as Kisame gasped and ogled at the kunai.

"No…I just…my friends in that bed…"

Kakashi put his kunai away, "Oh…"

"So…you're the Casanova eh?" Kisame said with a quiet chuckle.

"What?"

"Erm…" Kisame said cheerily, "Could you wake Itachi up? We've got a big job today…"

Itachi opened the window and peered out, "Hey…Kisame kun!"

Kisame grinned, "Hey."

Itachi rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and then he declared, "I'm not going to work today…not now…not ever."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and Kisame almost forgot to breathe and his face turned a funny shade of purplish blue.

**TBC

* * *

**

**Umm… Hope you liked it!**

**Please tell me if you did, it'll make me smile.**

_**Ring Ring. Ring Ring…**_

**Itachi's voice: "Hi! Thanks for reading this chapter! Please leave me a sexy review after the beep!"**

_**Beep!**_


	12. Twisted Like Pretzels!

**Twisted like Pretzels**

**Disclaimer: I can only wish I owned Kakashi and Iruka…**

**Wish, wish, wish!! …But it hasn't come true! Oh well…**

**A/N: Long time no write? Here's the next chap, please review after you're done!

* * *

**

Iruka closed his apartment door and hunched down against the wall. He hugged himself like a timid mouse and attempted to pat dry his constantly watering eyes.

He felt it couldn't possibly be true, but what other way could he have interpreted the strange event? Itachi had gone missing and Kakashi had not shown up for training… When Iruka bumped into Kisame and both had gone looking for Itachi, it had been a shock to find the Akatsuki stripper in Kakashi's bed.

"Why..?" Iruka murmured sadly, "Why does this have to happen?"

Iruka managed to calm down enough eventually to go and cook himself some lunch. He boiled water in a pan in preparation for making his favourite instant ramen, however he found that when the food was done and ready he couldn't bring the food to his lips.

"Uh…" Iruka grumbled in a nauseated manner, when the doorbell rang cheerily.

Not in the mood for visitors, but neither one to be rude, Iruka rose and went to answer the door. Itachi stood there smiling happier than usual.

"Hey Iruka!" He said gleefully stepping in, pausing to survey his friend's dark expression, "Is…everything okay?"

"Fine." Iruka muttered sarcastically turning away.

"…" Itachi laid his hand on Iruka's shoulder, "Iruka…"

Iruka spun around and shoved the Uchiha's hand away, "You know what Itachi?"

"…What?" Itachi said quietly, seeing Iruka this angry was quite frightening.

"I don't want to be your friend any more!" Iruka snapped pushing him back through the door, tears slowly streaking his face, "I never want to see you ever again!"

"But?!" Itachi shrieked panicked as the door began closing on his face, "Why!?"

"I hate you!" Were the last words Itachi heard before he was closed off from Iruka for good and all Itachi could hear on the other side were anguished sobs.

"But…" Itachi whispered broken heartedly, "Why?"

Itachi ran down the hallway crying and sniffling in confusion at what had just happened. He had been so happy that he'd made a decision on his own to quit Akatsuki and came over to Iruka's to tell him the good news and all of a sudden Iruka just didn't want to be his friend? This didn't make any sense!

"Why?!" Itachi cried turning the corner and bumping straight into someone.

"You…again." Kakashi grumbled as he saw the Uchiha run into him, "Why are you crying…again?!"

"Iruka hates me!" Itachi shouted tearfully, "It's all your fault!"

"What?" Kakashi grumbled, "How would this be my fault?"

"I don't know." Itachi sniffled, "I just feel like it is…so it is!"

Exasperated Kakashi told the Uchiha to go home and that what ever the problem was, he would go and sort it out. Itachi ran down the rest of the corridor and outside face still streaming with tears, no doubt heading for home where his shark room mate would comfort him.

"Iruka…" Kakashi called out from the other side of the door.

He heard a shuffling and soft sniffles, before silence enveloped the atmosphere. Kakashi poofed himself into Iruka's apartment only to catch Iruka running off to his bedroom and locking it.

"Iruka…what's going on?" Kakashi said softly, approaching the bedroom door.

"D-Don't!" Iruka shouted nervously, "Don't you dare poof into my room!"

"Dare?" Kakashi mused softly, "Hmm…"

He poofed and Iruka flung a lamp at his face. Kakashi dodged and it smashed to smithereens against the wall. Next came a large book, hardback, perhaps an encyclopaedia which almost hit him in the chest.

"Iruka!" Kakashi yelled irritably, "Stop this and talk to me!"

"I don't want to talk asshole!" Iruka shot back huddling beside the bed, reaching to his shelves for more ammunition.

Kakashi leapt across the bed before the dolphin could fling any other objects at him and wrestled him flat against the floor.

"Get off me!"

"Not until you behave yourself." Kakashi said calmly.

"Leave me alone!"

"Tell me what this is about Iruka." The scarecrow said softly as Iruka wriggled desperately beneath him.

"You know what it's about!" He cried in a frustrated manner.

"No…" Kakashi said flipping Iruka over so that he could see his face and sitting on his stomach so he couldn't move.

"Leave me alone!"

"Iruka…please." Kakashi said seizing Iruka by the wrists so he couldn't make hand seals, "Neither I or poor Itachi know what the hells gotten into you."

"I…" Iruka muttered sadly, not looking into the scarecrow's eye, "I saw…"

Kakashi was feeling impatient, he'd had enough crying from Itachi and Iruka to last him a lifetime. Besides…Iruka was far cuter when he was happy, it pained the scarecrow to see Iruka's face darkened with sorrow like this.

"What..? What did you see that was so shocking?"

Iruka's eyes suddenly widened, "Orochimaru!"

"What?!" Kakashi said confusedly.

"He's at the window!" Iruka gasped, "Get off me!"

Kakashi stood up and sure enough he caught sight of the pale skinned snake man grinning at them through the glass.

Iruka opened the window irritably, "What do you want?"

Orochimaru smiled, "As you know…I am the landlord of this here establishment that you live in…Iruka kun…"

"Orochimaru's your landlord?!" Kakashi gasped.

"And I'm delivering the message that this block of apartments is going to be demolished…tomorrow…"

"Tomorrow?!" Iruka gasped, "You're kicking me out?! Onto the streets?!"

Iruka broke out into fresh tears and flopped onto the bed, Orochimaru smiled and danced away to tell the rest of the apartment inhabitants the grim news.

"Iruka…" Kakashi said bending over the evermore distressed chuunin, "You can always stay at my place…"

Iruka began to laugh, normally he would have been ecstatic, but under recent circumstances… "You wish! You pervert, just get OUT!"

The dolphin finally succeeded in shoving Kakashi out…of the window. A bird pooped on his head and he swore. Kakashi sighed, he really did not understand what the hell was going on.

He walked the streets of Konoha in a very dazed manner, trying to figure out why Iruka was behaving so strangely. Then it hit him.

Wham! Due to the unnatural amounts of stress in Kakashi's mind at that moment in time a salty pretzel succeeded to plaster itself to his cheek. He peeled the soggy food off in disgust.

"Sorry! That's mine." Kisame said running over to retrieve it, "I was waving to someone and it flew out of my hand!"

Kakashi handed it back and the shark ate it in one massive gulp.

"You should chew your food."

"And you should be more alert." The shark shot back, "Imagine if it had been a kunai."

Kakashi turned away irritably, but Kisame seemed to be following him and walking beside him in an overly cheerily manner.

"Have you seen Itachi yet?" Kakashi asked.

Kisame laughed, "Not since this morning, but I was thinking see…and I decided that I too would quit Akatsuki!"

"Is that why you're so happy?"

"Partly yeah, but also because my Great Aunt Persimma's coming over to visit soon!"

"You should go talk to Itachi…he needs comforting." Kakashi said quietly, before retreating down an alleyway.

"Itachi?" Kisame froze wondering why Itachi would _need comforting_ when he'd been so happy this morning…

Kisame turned and ran home, swearing that if Kakashi had upset his friend in any way he would come back…and kill him.

* * *

**Umm… yeah…**

**Dry brain patch… (Does that even make sense?!)**

**I'm going to put a twist on pairings…triangles and whatnot hehe to make things a little more interesting.**

**If you have any suggestions then please let me know.**

**For now, thanks for reading!**

**Pepsi Dragon x**


	13. Ending Tears!

**Ending Tears**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters...duh!**

**A/N Have been very busy lately…but I have not given up :P !!**

**So here's the next chap, Please review afterwards.

* * *

**

"Where am I going to go…" Iruka frowned anxiously, "I can't believe my home is going to be demolished…as if things aren't already bad enough…"

The dolphin sat in his bedroom with two large suitcases, almost done packing up his clothes and important belongings, such as photo albums and his manga collection…

"Curse you kami…" He mumbled, opening a photo album.

As he flipped through the pages of him and Naruto sharing ramen, smiling like a father and son, he grinned slightly, wishing that Naruto hadn't grown up so quickly, then perhaps he wouldn't feel…so alone right now.

He sighed and put the album into his suitcase and carried them to the front door. "Goodbye home…sweet home…" He murmured sadly, "I'll miss you."

Just as he opened the door, he was face to face with Kakashi. Iruka scowled and turned away, "What do you want now?"

Kakashi blinked, "The offers still open for you to stay at mine."

Iruka laughed in disgust, "You wish pervert!"

The jounin frowned, he knew to an extent that people would call him pervert for reading Icha Icha, but that hadn't stopped Iruka from training with him and even becoming his friend recently.

"Iruka, what is this all about? Seriously?" Kakashi asked taking a step closer.

The dolphin put down the suitcases and glared, "As if you didn't know Hatake Kakashi!"

Kakashi blinked and tried to stay calm, "No…I don't…why don't you enlighten me Iruka kun?"

The chuunin glared even more and turned away eyes full of tormented sadness he mumbled, "You and Itachi."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "I and Itachi what?"

The dolphin grew even more frustrated, "Stop playing dumb! You slept together!"

Kakashi's eye twitched, "I what?!" He took another step forwards grabbing Iruka's shaking wrist, "I did no such thing!"

Iruka had tears in his eyes, but he turned away to hide them from the other man. "Don't lie."

Kakashi sighed finally hearing the misunderstanding he kicked the door closed behind him and pulled Iruka to his chest, hugging him tightly.

Surprised the dolphin blinked away his tears and stood motionless as Kakashi began stroking his hair gently.

"I didn't sleep with Itachi…" Kakashi explained, "I just let him have my bed that night cause he was really stressed…I took the sofa. Nothing happened."

Iruka bit his lip, hard enough to draw blood. He felt like the worlds biggest idiot. And when he thought back to how he'd treated Itachi this morning he felt even more stupid and guilty.

"You must hate me…" Iruka whimpered, "I'm so sorry, I'm such an idiot!"

Kakashi looked at the depressed chunnin and his bleeding lip. Then he leant towards him and took the sore lip in his and sucked gently. Iruka winced, it stung slightly, but then as Kakashi's tongue reached out warmly to deepen what Iruka realised was a kiss, he blushed frozen by shock.

"Ka…" Iruka tried to speak, but Kakashi's hand was around his waist and the other on the back of his head, pressing him closer.

Iruka blushed harder and closed his eyes, wondering how one moment of utter sorrow, could suddenly become heavenly bliss.

_Kakashi…you're magic… _Iruka mused in his mind, as Kakashi pushed Iruka gently onto the sofa and continued to treat Iruka's mouth with soft gentle care.

xxxxxxxx

Itachi cried into his pillow, until it was so soggy that he was practically suffocating into the material. Kisame entered the room and patted him on the back, wondering what was happening. Kakashi had told him to comfort Itachi…now he wondered why.

"What's the matter Itachi kun?" Kisame said softly, handing his friend a tissue, "Did…Kakashi do something to you?"

Itachi sobbed louder, shaking his head.

"Then why are you crying?!" Kisame asked as Itachi turned to him with puffy eyes.

"Iruka hates me!" He hiccoughed, "A-And…he said he never wants to see me again."

Kisame sighed, continuing to comfort the Uchiha, "…Itachi…don't you think you're both acting kind of immature?"

Itachi frowned, "No I am not!" Then he blew his nose, "Iruka is…is normally such a kind person…it must be nearing the apocalypse for him to hate me like that…"

Kisame blinked.

"We are all going to die!" Itachi cried loudly.

Kisame sweat dropped, "Itachi, please. Get a hold of yourself."

Itachi sighed and wiped away another tear, "I can't…it feels awful to be hated…so…angsty and…ughhhhh!"

"Itachi kun, why don't we go to Iruka's and find out what's really going on?" Kisame said softly, "And then maybe we can fix everything and you can stop crying, before you flood the apartment."

Itachi nodded softly, "F-Fine…let's go."

"Now?" Kisame said, "Will you be alright to?"

The Uchiha nodded and stood up, not wasting anytime, "Yes, now!"

**Tbc…

* * *

**

**Mwahahahaaa**

**Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review**

**Please :)**


End file.
